Predicciones del futuro y recuerdos del pasado
by Kasumi Hoshi Narahashi Hanari
Summary: Una historia inspirada en mis compañeros de escuela, y como me imagino que serán de grandes. Dedicado a Yoselin G. y Andrea A. (y a otras personitas)


**Notas: Hola, aquí traigo una historia dedicada a mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, en espacial a mis amigas Andrea A. y Yoselin G. (y otras personitas que saldrán en otros capítulos). Espero que hayan encontrado esta historia con las malas instrucciones que les di. La historia está narrada dese el punto de vista de Ana (yo), excepto este capítulo, esto trata de como se me ocurrió que seriamos todos de grandes (basándome en lo que dijeron sobre que quieren ser, o lo que creo que podrían llegar a ser, con la ayuda de alguien que me dio ideas) sin más… COMENZEMOS!**

Cualquiera pensaría que la simple historia de cómo se conocieron 25 personas no importa si solo se conocieron por azar del destino, solo por inscribirse en la misma escuela y estar en el mismo salón, tal vez sea verdad, aunque por ahora no importa nada de eso, sólo importa lo que paso después.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, años… 12 para ser correctos, cada quien siguió su camino en la vida, algunos con sus amigos y otros por cuenta propia. Ese era el caso de Ana.

Que después de terminar la secundaria siguió cambiando cada año de escuela, 3 preparatorias, y 3 universidades, pero como ya se ha mencionado previamente eso no es de importancia.

Lo único que aquí importa es que ella y otras personas cumplieron sus sueños, pero con eso no finaliza esta historia, el final de la explicación es sólo el comienzo (los que hayan leído uno de los libros de Marcia Grad lo entenderán, no quiero dar espoilers) de lo que le depara a este grupo.

El sueño de Ana era ser escritora hasta que lo logro, ella disfrutaba de serlo, pero al poco tiempo comprendió que eso era muy cansado, esos bloqueos de inspiración eran simplemente horribles, siempre tenía trabajo que hacer, nuevas historias o escribir la biografía de algún famoso, y curiosamente esto comienza así.

Ana estaba harta de esas personas que le pedían escribir su biografía y que tenían el ego hasta el cielo, pero ya no quedaba ningún remedio más que escribir, después de todo era ella quien había elegido ese camino, esa vida.

Y justamente ese mismo día había ido a la inauguración de una nueva exposición de arte de su hermana mayor Denis la famosa dibujante.

Ya que era una inauguración importante había muchos artistas, gente famosa, importante, algunas personas eran bastante arrogantes, ya que siendo famoso, es casi imposible que se te suban los humos a la cabeza, aunque claro, luego te das cuenta de tu error, y si no, es que eres realmente fastidioso y no distingues la realidad de tu fantasía.

Como sea, entre tanta gente, Ana reconocía a algunos para los que había escrito su biografía, a otros los había visto en fiestas y los demás eran completos desconocidos para ella, como era el caso de el director de cine y teatro, coreógrafo y actor Emmanuel… o eso creía ella.

Cuando el famosísimo artista se acerco a ella fue muy directo, y sin titubear dijo.

- Hola, eres escritora ¿cierto? - dijo Emmanuel

- Sí, así es - respondió ella monótonamente

- Quiero que escribas mi biografía -

- Que directo -

- Lo sé, me lo dicen muy a menudo –

- Que sorpresa – dijo irónicamente

- ¿Acaso esperabas que diera un discurso completo solamente para decir algo tan simple? -

- Supongo, después de todo siempre las personas lo dicen así -

- Pues yo no soy como los dema- No pudo terminar la oración porque Ana lo interrumpió

- Eres igual de arrogante que la mayoría aquí -

- … Al menos yo no soy un amargado -

- Y al menos yo no voy criticando a todos los que se cruzan en mi camino –

- Veo que me conoces bastante bien -

- Como no lo iba a hacer, sales casi a diario en los noticieros y la primera plana del periódico por ser demasiado ''directo''

- Jajajaja, tienes razón ¿Cómo no vas a conocerme si soy tan famoso?, lástima que yo no te conozco tan bien, ya que tú no eres tan famosa como yo -

- ¿Quieres que escriba tu biografía o no? -

- Uy, alguien se ha molestado, podría pedirle a cualquier otro escritor que lo hiciera –

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacer y ya dejas de fastidiarme? –

- Ese es el problema, podría, pero no puedo, porque al parecer todos los escritores se han ofendido por mis comentarios -

- No veo el porque, ¡si tu eres tan simpático! – nótese el sarcasmo

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo harás o no? -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ¡La biografía! -

- Ah, eso, pues visto que no tienes muchas opciones lo haría, pero… -

¿Pero qué? –

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas finales: Hasta aquí lo dejo, porque si me descubren despierta me van a quitar la computadora por un largo tiempo… ¡Adiós!**


End file.
